By the Seventh Day
by Hesymi
Summary: TRADUCTION texte anglais d'AlarataraWitchIce: après avoir été capturé par Aizen, Ichigo se retrouve dans une situation plutôt étrange. Après avoir accepté une entente, il va se retrouver peu disposé à s'en aller.
1. Chapter 1

Avertissement : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo. Je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fiction. Je n'ai fait que traduire un texte écrit en anglais par AlarataraWitchIce.

**Cette fiction à chapitres (et qui a été la première fiction yaoi de l'auteur) est une alternative au sauvetage original d'Orihime. Vous y découvrirez un Aizen un peu différent de l'univers de Bleach (voire parfois complètement OC).**

Titre: "By the Seventh Day"

Auteur: AlarataraWitchIce

Couple: Aizen x Ichigo

Déroulement : avant la guerre d'Hiver

…**../…..**

**P****rologue**

Après que le commandant en chef lui ait ordonné de ne rien faire, il est parti pour le Hueco Mundo avec l'aide d'Urahara pour sauver tout seul Orihime. Il s'est rendu à Las Noches et a commencé à se battre tout au long du chemin.

Alors pourquoi diable est-il assis dans une chambre, bien pépère, portant les vêtements d'un arrancar, et grignotant une assiette de raisin?

La réponse est simple : Ichigo a foiré. Il n'était pas correctement préparé à combattre l'Espada, et c'est ce qui a conduit à sa capture. On l'a amené devant Aizen qui lui a donné le choix.

Option 1: Aizen le laisse s'en aller tout de suite et l'un des espadas l'escorte pour retourner dans le monde réel. Seulement, il y a un hic : la ville entière de Karakura sera détruite avec tous ceux qui s'y trouvent.

Pour dire cela joliment, Ichigo a refusé. Ce qui l'a amené à l'option 2.

Option 2 : Ichigo séjourne au Hueco Mundo pendant sept jours. S'il souhaite toujours être libéré à la fin de la semaine, il le sera. La ville de Karakura restera indemne, et Orihime Inoue serait renvoyée dans le monde réel.

Ichigo n'est pas non plus exactement ravi de la deuxième option, mais pour que tout le monde soit sain et sauf, il ferait n'importe quoi. Alors c'est celle-là qu'il a choisie.

Ensuite, Aizen a expliqué certains des avantages à être un invité d'honneur à Las Noches. (Ichigo n'a toujours compris pourquoi il est un 'invité d'honneur').

On lui a donné une grande suite pour son séjour, de nouveaux vêtements pour se changer (son uniforme de Bankai n'est pas dans le meilleur état après avoir combattu trois Espadas) et tout ce dont il aurait besoin ou souhaiterait avoir.

On lui a expliqué qu'il n'est pas un prisonnier, qu'il peut quitter sa chambre à tout moment, pour peu qu'il soit escorté, et que l'Espada et leurs Fraccions sont chargés de l'aider pour tout ce dont il a besoin.

Il n'y a qu'une seule règle qu'Ichigo doit suivre pendant son séjour à Los Noches. Il ne peut _**pas **_sciemment et volontairement chercher la merde à qui que ce soit.

Cela explique donc la chambre pépère et les vêtements arrancar, mais pas l'assiette de raisins.

Ichigo l'a trouvé à côté d'une note qui dit :

_Ichigo ~  
>Profite du raisin. J'ai appris par Inoue-san que la variété sans pépins est ta préférée.<br>~ Sōsuke Aizen_

L'assiette de raisins est énorme. L'assiette elle-même est grande comme une assiette à dîner, et le tas de raisins dessus doit faire au moins trente centimètres de haut. Et tous les grains de raisin ont une belle couleur violette. Pour l'estomac d'Ichigo qui grogne, le raisin est le bienvenu.

Certes, Ichigo n'est pas du genre à envisager que son ennemi pourrait tenter de l'empoisonner, ça n'effleure pas son esprit. Il a le bon sens de comprendre que si Aizen avait voulu sa mort, il serait mort, et très probablement d'une manière impliquant douleur et humiliation.

C'est juste qu'Ichigo ne le considère pas vraiment comme une personne capable d'utiliser du poison juste pour tuer quelqu'un. Bien sûr, Aizen est un bâtard sournois et manipulateur, mais il ne ferait pas quelque chose qui demande aussi peu d'effort comme c'est le cas du poison. C'est tout simplement trop peu complexe pour Aizen.

Donc, après avoir pris une douche et enfilé l'uniforme arrancar, Ichigo a mangé le raisin. Le bas de la tenue est presque exactement identique à la partie inférieure de la tenue de shinigami - pantalon baggy qui ondule autour des jambes du porteur quand il ou elle marche. Bon... excepté qu'il est blanc.

Ensuite, Ichigo évalue la partie supérieure de la tenue.

De couleur blanche comme le pantalon, mais pas aussi couvrant. Après l'avoir enfilé, Ichigo remarque une très grande ressemblance avec le haut de Grimmjow. L'intégralité de sa poitrine est exposée, mais du tissu recouvre ses bras et ses épaules et l'énorme col bordé de noir de la veste couvre son cou jusqu'au bas de ses oreilles.

Ichigo soupire et sait qu'il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire pour le moment au sujet des vêtements. Alors il s'effondre sur le lit et se contente de simplement rester là pendant un moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: Premier jour – Partie 1**

Ichigo ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il était endormi jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe doucement à la porte.

Il s'assoit si vite que ça tourne autour de lui, mais il se reprend et dit : « Entrez! »

La porte s'ouvre et laisse passer l'Espada Cuatro, Ulquiorra. Celui-ci regarde Ichigo pendant une seconde avant de parler.

« Ichigo-sama, Aizen-sama réclame votre présence dans la salle à manger, ce matin pour le petit déjeuner. Je suis ici pour vous escorter. Aizen-sama souhaite que vous y soyez si possible dans vingt minutes, mais il a précisé que vous pouvez prendre autant de temps que nécessaire, » dit Ulquiorra en regardant aussi ennuyé que jamais. « Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous laisser pendant que vous faites ce que vous avez l'habitude de faire pour vous rendre…», Ulquiorra fait pause comme s'il cherchait le mot juste, «…présentable.»

Ichigo hoche la tête et Ulquiorra tourne les talons et quitte la pièce. Ichigo est donc à nouveau seul.

Il se relaxe et prend une douche, puis ensuite revêt sa nouvelle tenue.

Ichigo ouvre la porte et aperçoit Ulquiorra appuyé contre le mur dans le couloir. Ulquiorra commence à avancer dans le couloir sans un regard pour Ichigo. Ichigo pourrait exprimer les pensées d'Ulquiorra: il a mieux à faire que d'escorter un shinigami.

Ichigo tente de mémoriser les différents couloirs qu'il suit avec Ulquiorra, mais en vain. Tout simplement parce qu'ils sont trop nombreux. Gauche, droite, droite, gauche, avant, avant, droite, courbe ... ça lui donne presque le tournis.

Et le pire c'est que tous les murs et tout le carrelage sont blancs. Ça rappelle à Ichigo un hôpital. Mais dans un hôpital, il y a beaucoup plus de choses dans les pièces qu'à Las Noches.

Le shinigami aux cheveux orange est tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarque pas qu'Ulquiorra s'est arrêté. Il se rattrape juste avant de foncer dans le dos de l'Espada. Ulquiorra ne s'est rendu compte de rien.

Ulquiorra ouvre la porte et fait signe à Ichigo d'entrer.

« Aizen-sama est ici. Je vais attendre derrière cette porte pour vous escorter partout où vous voudrez aller, après avoir terminé le petit déjeuner, » l'informe Ulquiorra.

Ichigo hoche la tête et franchit la porte de la salle à manger.

Sōsuke Aizen est assis avec une tasse de thé à la main, au bout d'une table comportant onze sièges. Il lève les yeux vers Ichigo qui se tient toujours près de la porte. Pendant un moment, Ichigo aurait juré que les yeux d'Aizen se sont attardés sur sa poitrine à moitié nue.

« Ah, Kurosaki-kun, » dit Aizen avec désinvolture comme s'il parlait à un vieil ami. « Viens, Viens. Pourquoi ne pas t'asseoir et je vais demander à Gin de nous apporter le petit déjeuner. »

Prudemment, Ichigo prend place dans la chaise la plus éloignée d'Aizen. Celui-ci fronce les sourcils.

« Allons, Kurosaki-kun. Je ne veux pas avoir à crier pour te parler pendant que nous mangeons. » Aizen indique la chaise la plus proche de l'endroit où il est assis, celle à sa droite. C'est là que le primera Espada doit sans doute s'assoir.

Ichigo ne veut pas savoir ce qui se passe quand on refuse quelque chose à Sōsuke Aizen. Il s'assoit rapidement et silencieusement dans le fauteuil que lui a montré Aizen. Il n'a toujours pas dit un mot à Aizen depuis qu'il a conclu le deal.

« Ta tenue te va bien, » dit Aizen sur le ton de la conversation.

Ichigo lève un sourcil et devient tout rouge. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir été dit avec sarcasme, pourtant Ichigo ne voit pas pourquoi Aizen aurait dit quelque chose comme ça si le but ne visait pas à l'insulter. Peut-être qu'Aizen essaye d'être un bon hôte?

« Je vous remercie, » dit lentement Ichigo. « Bien que j'ai une question, si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

« Vas-y, » répond Aizen intrigué. Il pose sa tasse et joint ses mains, se penchant en avant sur ses coudes.

« Pourquoi les vêtements des arrancars sont tellement ... peu couvrant? »

Aizen reste un moment silencieux. Il regarda Ichigo pendant quelques secondes. Et puis il se mit à… rire?

Oui, Aizen est en train de rire. Il rejette sa tête en arrière et rit. Ce n'est pas un rire maniaque. Ce n'est pas le rire d'un demi fou, d'un je-suis-au-sommet-et-j'adore-ça. C'est un rire joyeux, comme s'il avait trouvé la question d'Ichigo véritablement drôle.

Après quelques minutes très embarrassantes (du moins elles l'étaient pour Ichigo qui n'avait pas tenté du tout de faire de l'humour), Aizen réussit à se recomposer, mais Ichigo remarque qu'il a l'air un peu différent.

Ses joues sont rouges, il respire fort, et il affiche un sourire heureux sur son visage. En fait, il est en train d'essuyer une larme au coin de l'œil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle? » demande Ichigo.

« C'est juste que… » Aizen s'arrête parce que Gin Ichimaru vient de franchir la porte en poussant un chariot avec de la nourriture dessus. Ichigo est ravi de voir plus de raisins.

« Comment ça va, Aizen-sama,» dit Gin en prenant une assiette du chariot pour la poser devant Aizen. Aizen remercie d'un hochement de tête et Gin se tourne vers Ichigo. Il prend une autre assiette et la pose devant Ichigo. « Comment ça va, Ichigo. » Gin frotte ses mains et regarde dans les yeux d'Ichigo. « Si t'as besoin _d'quoi que ce soit_, appelle. »

Pendant une seconde, Ichigo n'a aucune idée de ce dont parle Gin. Il a mis un accent particulier sur le mot '_quoi que ce soit'_...

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'écarquillent et ses joues chauffent tellement qu'il ressemble à une tomate. Gin voulait dire _ça_?

« M-merci, Gin. Je…euh ... » bégaye Ichigo en grattant l'arrière de sa tête avec sa main droite et en regardant ailleurs.

« Laisse-nous, Gin, » ordonne Aizen.

Ichigo se sent soulagé qu'Aizen soit intervenu à ce moment-là, et ne le sauve d'un embarras supplémentaire.

Gin s'en va et Ichigo et Aizen terminent leur repas en paix.

Lorsqu'Ichigo a fini de manger, il pose ses couverts et regarde Aizen qui s'essuie la bouche avec une serviette de soie.

« Vous n'avez jamais vraiment répondu à mes questions, » accuse légèrement Ichigo.

Aizen pose la serviette et, une fois de plus, croise ses mains sous son menton.

« Exact, la raison pour laquelle j'ai trouvé ça si drôle, c'est parce que personne n'a jamais vraiment remis en question les uniformes avant, et la question m'a juste prise au dépourvu. Et les tenues sont si révélatrices parce que ... eh bien ... on pourrait être amené à s'ennuyer ici si elles ne l'étaient pas, tu ne crois pas? » Aizen sourit.

Ichigo soupire. Le vieux, cruel et suffisant Aizen est de retour. Il avait vraiment pris plaisir à côtoyer le 'Aizen heureux'.

« Pas vraiment, non, » répond Ichigo. Il se lève de table et commence à marcher vers la porte. « Merci pour le petit déjeuner. Je vais retourner dans ma chambre. »

Ichigo est à environ deux mètres de la porte quand elle s'ouvre brusquement en claquant et un certain sexta Espada aux cheveux bleus la franchit comme une tornade et en colère. Grimmjow Jaggerjack dévisage Ichigo avant de se mettre à hurler sur Aizen.

« Comment pouvez-vous laisser cette racaille rester ici? » s'écrie Grimmjow, faisant des gestes avec ses bras tellement dans tous les sens vers Ichigo, qu'il en est presque comique. « C'est un shinigami! Je pensais que vous alliez le tuer dès l'instant où il se ramènerait dans la salle du trône! »

Aizen se met debout calmement, mais sa pression spirituelle se répand tellement que les deux, Grimmjow et Ichigo, tombent à genoux, à bout de souffle.

Ichigo n'a jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça. Même la pression spirituelle de Kenpachi ne soufflerait une bougie en comparaison de celle d'Aizen. Ichigo se sent tout à coup heureux d'être un invité à Los Noches, et non un prisonnier.

« Cela est ma décision, Grimmjow. Et aussi longtemps que tu feras partie de l'Espada, aussi longtemps que tu seras un arrancar, ta vie m'appartiendra. Tu n'as pas le droit de remettre en question mes décisions, peu importe que tu sois méfiant ou en désaccord avec elles, » dit Aizen à voix basse et en se dirigeant vers Grimmjow. Il attrape les cheveux de Grimmjow et il les tire de telle sorte que Grimmjow regarde Aizen. « Compris? »

« Oui! » halète Grimmjow et Aizen contrôle à nouveau sa pression spirituelle. Il relâche ses cheveux. « Je suis désolé, Aizen-sama. » Grimmjow reprend son souffle avant de se lever, de s'incliner, et de quitter la salle.

Aizen se retourne vers Ichigo qui est évidemment toujours aux prises avec les effets, après avoir subi une partie de la pression spirituelle d'Aizen. Aizen ne peut tout simplement pas laisser Ichigo là sur le sol.

Ichigo respire. C'est tout. Il repose sur la dalle froide et respire. Il constate qu'il lui est presque impossible de penser à quoi que ce soit. Chaque fois que lui vient une pensée, elle ressort simplement de son esprit. Il ne peut rien voir.

Et puis il flotte. Ou, du moins, c'est comme s'il flottait.

Le fait est qu'Aizen est en train de le transporter. Il tient la jeune fraise dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée et marche aussi bien qu'il peut afin de ne pas trop bousculer le garçon traumatisé.

Aizen n'a pas pris la peine de dire à Ulquiorra qu'il emmenait Ichigo dans sa chambre précisément parce que son Espada favori le suit. Ils marchent vers la chambre d'Ichigo dans le silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Aizen ordonne à Ulquiorra.

« Ulquiorra, va chercher un sac de glace et une serviette, » dit Aizen, et Ulquiorra disparaît instantanément de là où il se trouvait. Aizen continue dans le couloir.

Il atteint la chambre d'Ichigo avec peu de difficulté. Elle est située à quelques portes de ses appartements privés. Il a spécialement donné à Ichigo une chambre au même étage que lui. Il ne veut pas qu'il soit à l'étage de ces arrancars imprévisibles.

Aizen a réussi à se mouvoir afin de toujours tenir Ichigo, mais aussi d'ouvrir la porte. Il se tourne sur le côté afin qu'Ichigo ne soit pas touché par le chambranle, et entre. Il soupire quand il constate que personne n'est venu ramasser le linge d'Ichigo.

Aizen se fait également une note mentale pour réparer l'uniforme d'Ichigo. Si celui-ci est libéré à la fin de la semaine - et Aizen prie pour que ce ne soit pas le cas - il ne voudra pas retourner dans le monde réel dans l'un des uniformes blancs fournis lors de son séjour. Bien qu'Aizen doive admettre que les vêtements blancs vont mieux à Ichigo que son uniforme noir de shinigami.

Il pose doucement Ichigo sur le lit. Celui-ci est encore en difficulté. Clairement dans la douleur, et confus. Qui ne le serait pas? Ses yeux sont encore ouverts, et se sont de toute évidence éclaircis, à tel point qu'il peut voir de nouveau. Aizen décide d'aider un peu le garçon.

Tranquillement, Aizen prononce : « Eclate, Kyoka Suigetsu ». Aizen voit un léger réflexe de la part d'Ichigo, pas habitué à sentir son esprit être envahi. Aizen peut à peine saisir la pointe de l'esprit d'Ichigo dans sa propre conscience. Il réprime un sourire. L'aura du garçon est puissante, mais il est à l'agonie. Aizen saisit l'esprit d'Ichigo fermement et commence à appuyer contre lui, jusqu'à ce que le garçon se réveille un peu.

Aizen pousse complètement Ichigo dans l'inconscience et le jeune shinigami plonge sans se battre. Aizen soupire. Il aurait dû attendre qu'Ichigo soit retourné dans sa chambre pour gronder Grimmjow. Parce que si Grimmjow a l'habitude de subir la pression spirituelle d'Aizen sur lui, ce n'est pas le cas d'Ichigo. Mais il était tellement en colère contre Grimmjow de l'avoir embarrassé devant Ichigo qu'il a craqué.

Il regarde la fraise dormir et balaie quelques-uns des cheveux orange de son visage bronzé. Puis il se rend compte qu'Ichigo est encore tout habillé. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas être à l'aise avec son vêtement (du moins c'est ce dont Aizen tente de se convaincre). Il prend donc la liberté de le lui enlever. Le pantalon, ça va, il est assez ample.

Aizen enlève également les chaussures d'Ichigo afin qu'il n'y ait pas de saletés sur la couette du lit (même s'il n'y a pas la moindre saleté sous les chaussures, car les couloirs sont toujours propres) et les pose par terre près du lit. Il jette la chemise sur le dos de la chaise en face du bureau.

Tout en faisant tout cela, Aizen ne peut s'empêcher de regarder fixement la poitrine tonifiée et tannée d'Ichigo. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le garçon ait une musculature aussi sculptée. Bien sûr, elle n'est pas saillante et énorme, mais à la taille parfaite pour le corps d'Ichigo. C'est encore un adolescent, il est grand et dégingandé et maladroit.

Mais même les pensées d'Aizen au sujet du garçon n'empêcheront ce qui va se passer ensuite. Sa main aux longs doigts se tend et descend légèrement de la base du cou d'Ichigo, jusqu'à son sternum, et se dirige ensuite vers le centre de sa poitrine. Il admire la finesse de la peau du Shinigami. Honnêtement, il avait prévu qu'il soit criblé de cicatrices. Mais il n'en aucune.

Ichigo frissonne et Aizen se fige. Il retire sa main et, à nouveau, entre doucement dans l'esprit d'Ichigo. Surprise, surprise, il est en train de rêver qu'il est écrasé par la pression spirituelle d'Aizen. Bien qu'Aizen se sente un peu déçu de ne pas avoir ressenti la moindre émotion en touchant Ichigo, il se sent aussi coupable de lui avoir causé tant de détresse.

Aizen fait le tri dans les souvenirs d'Ichigo. Quand il a trouvé celui de la punition de Grimmjow, il la détruit. Cela provoque chez Ichigo un léger halètement de douleur, mais le rêve est interrompu. Aizen passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour essayer de l'apaiser. Il est surpris de sentir Ichigo se blottir dans sa main.

Ichigo tourne la tête dans son sommeil afin que la paume d'Aizen soit à plat contre sa joue lisse. Aizen est stupéfait. Ichigo n'a aucune imperfection sur tout le visage. Il a une peau qui ferait pleurer un ange.

Il fait tellement plus jeune quand il dort. Et, même si certains peuvent penser que c'est impossible, il a l'air très innocent et vulnérable, sans son habituelle mine renfrognée.

Aizen décide de le quitter avant d'être incapable de se contrôler vis-à-vis de lui. Il regarde Ichigo pendant un certain temps avant de passer la porte.

Juste alors qu'il se promène dans le couloir menant à la salle du trône, Ulquiorra apparaît avec le pack de glace et une serviette. Aizen parvient à recomposer un masque d'indifférence sur son visage avant qu'Ulquiorra ne le remarque.

« Enveloppe le pack de glace dans la serviette et pose-la sur le front de Kurosaki-kun. Il va se réveiller dans quelques heures. Quand il le fera, escorte-le vers l'étage des entrainements. Je serai là-bas aussi, » dit Aizen en continuant son chemin.

Ulquiorra hoche la tête et s'incline avant de s'élancer pour faire ce qu'Aizen lui a demandé.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci ****pour vos rewiews que j'ai traduites et envoyées à l'auteur, qui était aux anges !**

…**/…**

**Chapitre 3: premier jour – Partie 2**

_Aïe ... ma tête ..._ se met à penser Ichigo alors qu'il sort lentement de l'inconscience. _Bordel, qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé hier soir ...?_

Ichigo lève sa main vers son front et touche un sac de glace enveloppé dans une serviette. Eh bien, ça explique pourquoi sa tête est comme du plomb gelé, mais pas pourquoi il ressent une pression presque douloureuse dans la poitrine.

Pendant quelques instants, Ichigo se laisse à réfléchir à ce qui s'est exactement passé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix étouffée à l'extérieur.

« Je vais rentrer. »

La porte s'ouvre et les yeux verts d'Ulquiorra, avec leur air de mort, regardent Ichigo dans l'obscurité.

« J'ai été chargé de vous conduire à la salle d'entrainement d'Aizen-sama. Suivez-moi, » dit Ulquiorra qui disparait de la porte et laisse Ichigo lui courir après.

« Hé! Attendez-moi! » crie Ichigo. Il jette la glace au pied du lit et se met à courir après Ulquiorra. Une fois qu'il l'a rattrapé, il lui saisit le bras. « Comment suis-je revenu dans ma chambre? Qu'est-il arrivé après le petit déjeuner avec Aizen? Et pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir? »

Ichigo en a plus que marre qu'Ulquiorra tire son bras en arrière et continue de marcher.

« Aizen-sama m'a chargé de vous conduire à son terrain d'entraînement, » répète Ulquiorra. « On ne m'a donné aucune autre explication ou instruction. »

Ichigo soupire et se gratte la tête.

« Pouvez-vous au moins me dire depuis combien de temps je…euh… me suis endormi? » dit Ichigo en trébuchant un peu sur la phrase. Il n'a déjà aucune idée de comment il s'est endormi...

« Vous êtes resté endormi pendant quatre heures, 25 minutes et onze secondes et demi, » énonce Ulquiorra. « Ce qui fait qu'il est actuellement une heure de l'après-midi. »

Ichigo hoche la tête et murmure un rapide 'merci'.

Ulquiorra conduit de nouveau Ichigo dans les couloirs, mais cette fois presque dans le sens exactement contraire.

Ils s'arrêtent devant une énorme porte blanche (qui ne s'y attendrait pas?). Ulquiorra frappe à deux reprises pour signifier qu'il va entrer, puis ouvre la porte.

« Aizen-sama, j'ai amené Ichigo-sama, » dit Ulquiorra. Il s'incline et va ensuite se tenir dans le coin.

Ichigo ressent un certain soulagement quand il réalise qu'il ne restera pas seul avec Aizen. Ce qui fait qu'Ichigo est extrêmement surpris quand Ulquiorra commence à se désintégrer sous ses yeux.

Ichigo se tourne vers Aizen dont les lèvres affichent, une fois de plus, un petit sourire suffisant. Ichigo plisse les yeux et pointe un doigt accusateur vers Aizen.

« Quand avez-vous… » Une main forte saisit son poignet et le fait pivoter. Aizen est debout devant lui. Ichigo regarde par-dessus son épaule pour voir Aizen encore debout là-bas.

« Quand ai-je quoi, Kurosaki-kun? » ronronne Aizen.

_Je ne peux pas dire lequel est le vrai!_ pense frénétiquement Ichigo, essayant d'échapper à l'emprise d'Aizen.

« C'est quoi ce bordel que vous essayez de faire, espèce de salaud? » demande Ichigo. Il se déplace, tordant son poignet.

Les yeux d'Aizen s'obscurcissent et il presse le poignet d'Ichigo jusqu'à ce que ce soit trop douloureux pour réussir à rester debout. Ichigo tombe à genoux en face d'Aizen.

« J'ai fait disparaître Ulquiorra juste après qu'il ait ouvert la porte. Tu ne t'en es pas aperçu car tu es sous le contrôle de Kyoka Suigetsu. Maintenant, Kurosaki-kun, tu es un invité dans ma maison. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit très agréable » Aizen accompagne le mot 'agréable' avec une pression puissante sur le poignet d'Ichigo, « de m'insulter. »

« Désolé » grogne Ichigo entre ses dents.

« Désolé qui? » insite Aizen.

« D-désolé ... Aizen sama ... ... »

Aizen sourit et lâche la main d'Ichigo.

« C'est le genre de respect que je veux que tu témoignes à tous ceux qui sont au-dessus de toi, Kurosaki-kun, » dit Aizen.

« Vas te faire foutre, » marmonne Ichigo. Il frotte son poignet blessé sur sa poitrine et grimace quand il sent à quel point sa peau est à vif.

Le sourire d'Aizen s'élargit.

« Ok, » dit Aizen.

Ichigo se raidit. « A-attendez, ce n'est pas c-ce que je voulais dire …c'est juste … c'est juste une expression! »

« Allons, Kurosaki-kun. Je connais tout sur ton petit secret. J'ai regardé toute ta vie ... J'ai remarqué que tu n'avais jamais vraiment regardé les filles ... Et, » Aizen fait une pause et se penche de telle sorte que sa bouche est presque sur l'oreille d'Ichigo, « Je sais que tu fantasmais sur Gin ce matin. »

« C-comment vous le savez! » s'écrie Ichigo luttant pour ne pas rougir.

« Je ne le savais pas ... jusqu'à maintenant, » déclare faussement Aizen.

« Aah! Vatefairemettrepartamère! » La phrase d'Ichigo sort d'une seule traite si bien qu'il est presque impossible de distinguer les paroles.

Quelque chose presse durement sur l'arrière du cou d'Ichigo et il s'effondre vers l'avant, sur le sol.

« Hmmm ... S'avère que j'aime mieux quand tu es inconscient, Kurosaki-kun ... »


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: deuxième jour – Partie 1**

Aizen est au courant de presque tout ce qui concerne au Hueco Mundo, Las Noches inclus. Donc, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, il est très surpris (bien qu'il fasse de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer) lorsque Nnoitra pénètre dans la salle du trône pour poser des questions sur Ichigo. Tesla suit un peu en retrait de lui, décidant de rester près de la porte au cas où les choses tourneraient mal.

« Seigneur Aizen, si je puis me permettre, pourquoi la fraise est ici? » demande Nnoitra. Le ton donne l'impression de connivence et est tout à fait lèche-cul. Il est quasi certain qu'il prépare quelque chose.

« Nnoitra, que dirais-tu si je te révélais une partie de mon prochain brillant plan? » répond Aizen avec une voix plus froide que de la glace. Noitora ne peut que réprimer un frisson.

« Je-je dirais que c'est probablement un plan merveilleux et que je serais heureux de vous aider de n'importe quelle façon, si vous le souhaitez. » Nnoitra réussit à retrouver son calme et s'incline légèrement à hauteur de la taille d'Aizen.

« Bien. Il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin que tu fasses. Je te serais très _reconnaissant…_» Aizen a souligné le mot '_reconnaissant'_, « si tu disais aux autres Espada, non, si tu disais à tous les Arrancars que vous pouvez considérer qu'aujourd'hui, Ichigo Kurosaki n'est pas un invité. Aujourd'hui, il sera ... »

…**../…..**

Ichigo s'assoit en ressentant de nouveau des étourdissements. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à ce cinglé de bâtard de l'assommer? Il regarde autour et voit qu'il est encore dans la salle d'entrainement, précisément là où il s'est évanoui.

Eh bien, ce qui explique la douleur dans son cou et l'oppression dans son dos. Il se lève et s'étire.

Swish!

Ichigo entend le bruit inimitable de quelqu'un en train de retirer une épée de son fourreau et il se fige. Il se tourne à sa droite pour voir un Espada aux cheveux bleus prendre son zanpakuto et passer une main le long de la lame.

« J'espère que t'sais qu'Aizen va de toute façon t'tuer. Peu importe quel genre d'accord t'as passé avec lui, » dit Grimmjow avec désinvolture, comme s'il discutait de la météo.

« Pourquoi tu es ici, Grimmjow? » demande Ichigo. Il ne se soucie pas du jeu auquel peut s'amuse l'esprit de Grimmjow, il veut juste qu'il s'en aille.

« J'pensais juste que j'ferais une faveur au patron en me débarrassant d'toi maintenant. » Grimmjow disparait, puis réapparait derrière Ichigo une seconde plus tard. Ichigo peine à esquiver la lame de Grimmjow.

_Merde, il est rapide_ ... pense Ichigo. Il cherche autour de lui tout ce qui pourrait être utilisé comme une arme.

Parce qu'il s'agit d'une salle d'entrainement, il y a plusieurs épées de bois sur les murs, et parmi elles, ce qu'Ichigo croit être un vrai sabre. Il tourne le dos à Grimmjow pour une seconde et tente de se lancer vers le mur d'équipement d'entraînement, mais le zanpakutō de Grimmjow tranche son dos une seconde plus tard.

De la blessure jaillit du sang incontrôlable et Ichigo serre les dents contre la douleur, mais il reste debout.

Hé, mon roi ...

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'élargissent. _Non, non, non, non non non! Non, Hichigo! Pas maintenant!_

Mon roi, t'sais que j'peux l'empêcher de t'embêter ...

Ichigo sent Hichigo lentement prendre le contrôle de son corps alors qu'il est poussé dans son monde intérieur. Ichigo essaye de reprendre le contrôle, mais il constate qu'il ne peut pas.

_Merde_, pense Ichigo. _Bordel. Merde. Putain_.

Hichigo sourit et se tourne vers le visage de Grimmjow qui affiche un regard surpris de voir le demi-masque nouvellement formé d'Hichigo.

« Bonjour, » dit Hichigo avec sa voix brouillée. Grimmjow trébuche un pas en arrière en état de choc.

« Putain, t'es qui? » grogne Grimmjow, la colère prenant rapidement la place à la surprise.

« Mon nom est Hichigo Shirosaki. J'ai l'impression qu't'as un problème avec mon roi. J'vais t'enseigner une leçon à sa place. » Hichigo se met à rire. « Prépare-toi, Arrancar! Tu vas être réduit en bouillie dès qu'j'en aurais fini avec toi! »

En un éclair, Hichigo se jette sur le mur et ramasse l'épée en métal. Il la soupèse dans sa main avant de la balancer contre le mur et de le casser à moitié.

« J'suppose qu'ça f'ra l'affaire ... » Hichigo se retourne et se déplace en un éclair à nouveau.

Grimmjow regarde avec méfiance autour de lui. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il a déjà vu auparavant, il n'est pas sûr de savoir à quel point ce nouvel ennemi peut être rapide et puissant. Il obtient sa réponse quand Hichigo comparait une fois de plus devant lui, en balançant sauvagement son épée.

Il taillade le visage de Grimmjow et le côté droit de sa poitrine en diagonale, manquant de peu son bras. Hichigo éperonne son coude dans la tête de Grimmjow et Grimmjow tombe à genoux.

« T'en as assez, foutue bleuet? » demande Hichigo tandis qu'il fait tournoyer son épée comme un bâton. Il stoppe l'épée et fait un grand sourire. « Ou tu veux être coupé un peu plus? »

« La ferme, » grogne Grimmjow, tenant sa blessure avec une main et son épée avec l'autre.

« Ça me rappelle! J'pensais qu't'avais perdu un bras! Qui t'en a fait un nouveau? » raille Hichigo.

« J'ai dit la ferme ! » lance Grimmjow à Hichigo qui vient de bloquer son épée et troué son estomac. « Ack! »

Grimmjow est étendu sur le sol toussant pendant un moment. Quand il reprend finalement son souffle, Hichigo est assis sur un morceau du mur brisé et semble s'ennuyer.

« J'vais y aller. J'ai plus rien à faire ici ... J'pense que ta leçon est finie maintenant ... » dit Hichigo en se levant et en sortant de la salle, jetant l'épée presque négligemment par-dessus son épaule.

Elle atterrit à quelques mètres de là où gît Grimmjow .

Hichigo se promène dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive aux deux énormes doubles portes. Il sourit. Il va enfin rencontrer l'homme qui a provoqué autant de souci à son roi...

Hichigo pousse les portes pour voir Sōsuke Aizen assis sur un trône blanc.

« Salut Aizen, » dit Hichigo, son sourire divise presque son visage en deux. « J'ai entendu qu't'as fait mon roi prisonnier. »

« Par 'roi' vous voulez dire Ichigo Kurosaki? » demande Aizen alors qu'il caresse un verre de vin.

« Ouais. Mon roi a été réellement renversé dernièrement. Son monde intérieur est toujours pluvieux. Bien sûr, j'aime la pluie, tout autant qu'le gars à côté, mais quand y'en a tellement je ne vois jamais le ciel, j'déteste ça. Et la seule façon de faire qu'il cesse de pleuvoir est qu'le roi soit heureux. J'préfère qu'il soit heureux et ignorant que d'être en colère et bien informé, tu vois ce que j'veux dire? » demande Hichigo.

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse exactement? » Aizen se lève de son trône.

« J'voudrais qu'tu fasses qu'ça s'arrête de pleuvoir. Juste pour un jour. Quoique tu fasses. Peu importe pour moi. J'veux juste qu'il fasse sec, » dit Hichigo.

« Je peux gérer cela. » L'esprit d'Aizen a déjà dressé un plan. C'est exactement le scénario qu'il a besoin de faire fonctionner. « Vous aurez votre jour sans pluie, bientôt, hollow. »

« Mon nom c'est Hichigo. »

« Hichigo, alors. Ça ne fait aucune différence pour moi comment tu t'appelles, » murmure Aizen.

« SORS DE MON CORPS! » La voix furieuse d'Ichigo revient. Une main se lève et retire le demi-masque.

Le masque d'Ichigo tombe et se brise par terre où il se fracasse encore plus et disparait. Ichigo soupire de soulagement, mais se statufie quand il voit Aizen prendre son zanpakuto.

« Savais-tu, Kurosaki-kun, que Kyoka Suigetsu peut non seulement créer des illusions et détruire les souvenirs, mais peut aussi retenir des souvenirs? Donc, si je voulais effacer de ton esprit tout ce qui est arrivé dans le passé, toutes tes pensées et tes actions, je pourrais le faire. Et puis je pourrais faire revenir ces souvenirs pour toi. Mais, malheureusement, tu as gardé le souvenir de ce que tu faisais quand tu étais sous l'influence de mon hypnose. » Aizen fait une pause. « Est-ce que tu me suis jusqu'ici, Kurosaki-kun? »

« Si Renji a été en mesure de résister à votre hypnose, alors moi aussi » dit Ichigo.

Aizen lève presque un sourcil à l'entêtement d'Ichigo.

« Au contraire, Kurosaki-kun, tu as déjà subi mon hypnose. » Aizen sourit de voir les yeux d'Ichigo s'élargir. « Maintenant, j'ai fait un deal avec ton hollow. Il veut un jour sans pluie dans votre monde intérieur. Sais-tu ce que moi je vais obtenir? »

Ichigo hoche la tête avec un air hébété et sent une sensation monter en lui. Ça enduit l'intérieur de sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler, et ça met du brouillard dans son cerveau. Ichigo se sent étrangement déconnecté de son corps. Il sent ses pieds marcher vers l'endroit où Aizen est assis. Aizen enroule ses bras autour de la taille d'Ichigo et le tire jusqu'à s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« J'obtiens un subordonné passif, obéissant, docile qui va faire tout ce que je dis, » murmure Aizen à l'oreille d'Ichigo. « Eclate, Kyoka Suigetsu».

Ichigo laisse échapper un cri comme si on lui perçait les oreilles, quand son esprit est envahi et tous ses souvenirs sont enlevés de force de son esprit et stockés dans le pommeau de Kyoka Suigetsu. Ichigo tombe vers l'avant sur la poitrine d'Aizen et Aizen serre ses bras autour de lui.

Kyoka Suigetsu est en train de s'amuser, emportant les souvenirs d'Ichigo à droite et à gauche. Le zanpakutō d'Aizen désire plus que tout satisfaire son maître qu'il apprécie pour causer de la douleur aux gens.

Aizen lève le regard quand Gin franchit la porte, son visage toujours souriant regardant curieusement Ichigo.

« Est-ce que Nnoitra l'a dit à tout le monde? » demande Aizen à son second.

Le sourire de Gin devient en quelque sorte encore plus rusé quand il répond:

« Oui, Aizen-Taîchô. Nnoitra a dit à tout le monde que pour aujourd'hui, Ichigo Kurosaki sera considéré comme votre amant. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Deuxième jour – Partie 2**

Chaud. Quelque chose de chaud est en train de se déplacer à travers les cheveux d'Ichigo. C'est doux, mais dur à la fois. C'est la main de quelqu'un. De temps en temps, les doigts de la main effleurent son cuir chevelu, le faisant frissonner.

C'est comme s'il y avait quelque chose de très important dont il est censé se souvenir, quelque chose d'oublié qu'il a besoin de savoir - mais sur lequel il ne peut se résoudre à se concentrer. Il se sent trop bien, là, comme ça.

« Ichigo, » une voix très chaleureuse et agréable, « il est temps de te réveiller. »

_Ichigo? Est-ce que c'est mon nom?_ se demande Ichigo. _C'est étrange_ ...

Les paupières d'Ichigo papillonnent, et il les ouvre seulement pour constater que tout est flou et que la lumière lui fait mal aux yeux. Il se déplace alors pour se rapprocher de ce contre quoi il est appuyé et enfouit son visage dans quelque chose de doux.

La voix chaude et agréable se met à rire. La main a cessé de bouger et Ichigo gémit silencieusement en signe de protestation. Cette main serpente entre Ichigo et la chose contre laquelle il est appuyé, attrape doucement son menton et relève sa tête.

La vision d'Ichigo devient nette après une minute et il voit un très bel homme. Il a les cheveux et les yeux brun foncé, et affiche un sourire doux sur son visage.

« Qui êtes-vous? » demande Ichigo sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Je suis Sōsuke Aizen. Je suis ton créateur. Je t'ai évité d'être mangé par un mauvais esprit, un Hollow, et je t'ai rendu encore plus puissant que ce que tu n'étais. Tu as perdu la mémoire parce que tu as désobéi à mes ordres et que tu as reçu un coup à la tête, » dit calmement Aizen en mettant sa main à l'arrière de la tête d'Ichigo.

Ichigo ronronne pratiquement de plaisir.

« Et ... qui suis-je? » demande Ichigo, en dépit de la distraction des doigts habiles parcourant ses cheveux orange vif.

« Tu es Ichigo Kurosaki. Mon arrancar le plus fidèle et, » Aizen baisse la tête près d'Ichigo, « mon amant».

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'écarquillent.

« C-comment puis-je savoir si c'est vrai? » demande un Ichigo tendu. Quelque chose chez cet homme le pousse à vouloir lui faire vraiment confiance, mais il pourrait juste essayer de profiter d'Ichigo ...

Les yeux d'Aizen s'assombrissent avec des larmes et il détourne les yeux.

« Je pensais que tu te rappellerais. Je pensais que tu te souviendrais combien je t'aime et combien toi aussi, tu m'aimes... » dit Aizen tristement.

Ichigo veut être méfiant. Il le veut vraiment, mais l'expression de Sōsuke est trop bouleversante pour ne pas être réelle.

Aussi Ichigo hausse les épaules et fait la chose qu'il pense que des amoureux feraient pour se témoigner leur attachement. Il accroche une main derrière la tête de Sōsuke et le retourne pour lui faire face.

« Que fais-tu mmmph…! » Ichigo a profité que la bouche de Sōsuke soit ouverte et est en train de l'embrasser.

Au début, ce dernier est choqué qu'Ichigo fasse quelque chose comme ça, si soudainement. Et puis, il commence à réagir. La main de Sōsuke se presse dans les cheveux d'Ichigo et l'attire encore plus près.

Les lèvres d'Ichigo sont très douces et humides, exactement comme Aizen s'y attendait.

Presque aussitôt commencé, c'est déjà terminé. Ichigo s'éloigne, mais appuie son front contre celui d'Aizen. Son souffle parfumé à la menthe se répand sur le visage d'Aizen.

« Je suis désolé, Sōsuke, » dit Ichigo. « Je suis juste un peu confus. Parce que ma mémoire a disparu. Je ne veux pas te rendre triste. »

La tête d'Aizen est encore sous le choc. Il est si heureux et confus. Ichigo vient juste de l'embrasser. _Ichigo_ l'a embrassé. _De sa propre volonté_.

Bon, techniquement, ce n'était pas de sa propre volonté. Mais il y a une possibilité pour que ça le soit. Aizen envisage sérieusement de laisser Ichigo comme ça.

Et puis, Aizen regarde dans les yeux d'Ichigo. Il n'y trouve pas de feu. Il y a de la compréhension, et il y a de l'amour, mais il n'y a pas de feu.

Il n'y a rien de ce qui fait Ichigo dans ses yeux. Rien du tout. C'est alors qu'Aizen prend une décision.

_Ichigo Kurosaki, tu seras mien au septième jour de cette semaine. Tu m'appartiendras et c'est moi que tu choisiras sur tout le reste. Et Kyoka Suigetsu ne fera rien pour te forcer_, se met à penser Aizen.

Aizen échafaude son plan et ensuite se met à rire doucement pour lui-même. Il lui reste encore le reste de la journée pour s'assurer qu'Hichigo a bien eu son monde intérieur sans pluie ...

Ichigo le regarde de ses grands yeux bruns.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sosuke? » demande Ichigo.

« Oh, rien dont tu doives t'inquiéter, Ichigo. » Aizen pose sa main sur la joue d'Ichigo et se rapproche pour lui voler un autre baiser.

Ichigo le laisse faire avec bonheur.

**…/…**

Ichigo s'est vraiment ennuyé tout le reste de la journée. Il s'est allongé sur les genoux de Sōsuke, lui-même allongé sur son trône. Presque tout le temps, Ichigo a fait la sieste.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais l'arrière de sa tête lui fait mal et il garde l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose dont il ne parvient pas à se souvenir ...

Chaque fois qu'il essaye de se souvenir, la main de Sōsuke vient frotter sa joue ou ses cheveux et il oublie tout. La main de Sōsuke laisse une trace chaude partout où elle a touché la peau d'Ichigo.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ichigo? » demande enfin Sōsuke.

« Rien, Sōsuke. Tout va bien, » dit Ichigo. Il arrive presque à sentir les souvenirs à l'arrière de sa tête. Mais chaque fois qu'il essaye d'en accrocher un, il s'éloigne comme s'il essayait d'attraper un morceau de savon.

« Ne te fiches pas de moi. » Les yeux de Sōsuke lancent des éclairs. « Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse. Je veux savoir ce que c'est, et je veux le savoir maintenant. »

Le ton exigeant, presque en colère de Sōsuke envoie des frissons à Ichigo. Il secoue la tête pour l'effacer et regarde Sōsuke. Sōsuke le regarde avec des yeux durs et déterminés.

Mais ils sont aussi concernés.

Sōsuke peut dire qu'il est dans une impasse, donc il décide de changer de tactique. Il laisse échapper un soupir.

« _S'il te plaît_, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, Ichigo. Si je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est, je ne peux pas t'aider. Et j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de t'aider. S'il te plaît? Pour moi? »

Ichigo regarde Sōsuke, priant silencieusement pour qu'il le laisse tranquille. Lorsque la résolution de Sōsuke se durcit dans ses yeux, Ichigo soupire.

« Très bien. Ne pas avoir de mémoire m'énerve. Comment j'étais avant ça? Est-ce que j'avais des amis? A quoi ressemblait ma vie d'humain? » Ichigo lève la main pour la passer dans ses cheveux.

Sōsuke saisit la main en l'air et la porte à sa bouche pour embrasser doucement la paume.

« Tu ne devrais pas te préoccuper de ce genre de chose, Ichigo. D'après ce que j'en ai entendu, ta vie d'humain était exceptionnellement ennuyeuse. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi en discuter, » dit Sōsuke.

Ichigo s'en fiche alors. Tant que Sōsuke dit que ça n'a pas d'importance, ça n'a pas d'importance.

**…/…**

**~ Sept heures plus tard ~**

Sōsuke porte une fraise endormie vers la chambre d'ami dans laquelle Ichigo a élu domicile. Ichigo s'était de nouveau endormi sur les genoux de Sōsuke. Sōsuke n'aime pas la manière dont Ichigo se soumet quand il n'a pas aucun souvenir.

Le leader de Las Noches étend Ichigo sur son lit et caresse de la main son visage avec amour. Il soupire. Il va maintenant rendre à Ichigo ses souvenirs...

Et personne ne peut deviner comment les choses vont tourner.

« Restaure, Kyoka Suigetsu,» mumure Sōsuke, en regardant une puissante barrière envelopper son prétendu amant et des souvenirs - sous la forme de petites mèches bleues – se dissolvent dans la tête d'Ichigo.

Sōsuke jette un seul regard en arrière vers Ichigo, puis il lève la tête vers les cieux.

_S'il vous plaît, Kami-sama. S'il vous plaît, faites que mon plan fonctionne._


	6. Chapter 6

**Troisième jour – Partie 1**

Sōsuke Aizen est arraché à ses réflexions par des cris venant du couloir. Les bruits de quelqu'un en colère lui arrivent dans son esprit comme s'il s'agissait d'une cloche lointaine, et il se rassoit un peu plus droit.

_« Laissez-moi passer, bon sang! »_

_« Je crains de ne pas pouvoir faire cela, Ichigo-sama. »_

Ichigo et Ulquiorra? se demande Aizen. Ses yeux s'écarquillent quand il réalise ce qui doit avoir mis Ichigo en colère.

« J'ai besoin de voir votre maître, maintenant laissez-moi passer bon sang! » grogne Ichigo. Après qu'il ait parlé, on entend un bruit sourd, puis les énormes portes blanches sont poussées avec force.

Le shinigami aux cheveux orange fixe Aizen avec une fureur peinte clairement sur son visage. Les poings d'Ichigo se serrent et se desserrent pendant qu'il parle à travers ses dents serrées.

« _Putain, c'est quoi votre problème_? Vous avez une case en moins pour me faire subir tout ça! Je me fous que vous ayez ou non passé un deal avec Hichigo, putain, ce n'était pas un truc à faire! Je ne veux plus jamais vous parler, ou voir votre sale tronche! Vous êtes une _horrible_ personne, vous savez ça? Profiter de moi quand j'étais comme ça, je ne peux pas croire que j'ai perdu mon premier baiser avec quelqu'un comme _vous_! » bouillonne Ichigo.

Aizen tente désespérément de garder son sang-froid et dit quelque chose qui est... eh bien... du Aizen tout craché.

« Si tu te souviens bien, Kurosaki-kun, c'est toi qui m'as embrassé, » énonce avec clairvoyance Aizen.

Oups ... mauvaise réponse.

Ichigo tremble de rage. Il est dans une colère noire, et le fait qu'Aizen ne fasse rien, même pas essayer de s'excuser, lui fait baisser la tête. Quelques larmes frustrées s'échappent de ses yeux.

« Je vous hais, » murmure Ichigo, si doucement qu'Aizen ne peut pas l'entendre. Puis, plus fort, « Putain, je vous hais, Sōsuke Aizen! »

Aizen est surpris de voir les larmes qui coulent sur le visage d'Ichigo, mais encore plus surpris d'entendre qu'Ichigo le déteste. Il cligne des yeux à quelques reprises et il ouvre la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais Ichigo tourne les talons et claque la porte de la salle, toujours en rogne.

« Ma, ma. Il a vraiment dit ça, n'est-ce pas? » Malheureusement, la voix timide de Gin vient flotter depuis l'endroit où il a écouté la conversation.

Aizen regarde l'endroit où Ichigo était pendant un long moment. « Que dois-je faire, Gin? » Il semble si triste et tellement brisé. Gin le regarde avec étonnement.

« Je lui donnerais le temps de se calmer et de réfléchir à tout ça. Je suis sûr que ça s'est terminé sur une bonne note entre vous deux hier, non? Eh bien, peut-être que si Berry-Boy recherche dans ses souvenirs, il trouvera qu'il a peut-être apprécié ta compagnie, » dit Gin.

« Je lui laisse un jour. S'il n'est pas 'calmé' alors, je vais… »

« Aizen-sama, » l'interrompt Gin, d'ailleurs en ayant les yeux ouverts et en ayant cessé de sourire. « Manipuler et modifier les choses ne te mènera nulle part. Essaye de faire preuve de compassion. Ce que tu as fait à Ichi-Berry, n'était vraiment pas bien, et il est réellement bouleversé. »

Gin retourne là où il se tenait et disparait.

Aizen revient s'assoir et considère les paroles de son second.

Compassion? Hm ... Il pourrait essayer ça ...

**…/…**

Ichigo se laisse tomber sur son lit - il n'a toujours aucune idée de comment il a réussi à parcourir les couloirs pour se rendre dans sa chambre - et se met à hurler dans un oreiller. C'est quelque chose que son père lui a enseigné de faire chaque fois qu'il est stressé.

Et Ichigo ne se sent pas mieux. Du tout. Sa tête est toujours lancinante comme si quelqu'un tapait dessus avec un marteau de forgeron, sa colère fait couler l'adrénaline dans ses veines comme une lave (ce qui le fait également trembler) et il ne sait pas quoi faire.

Pour être complètement honnête avec lui-même, Ichigo admet que s'il ne parle plus jamais à Aizen, (et il prie Kami-sama qu'il n'aurait pas à le faire), il va probablement aussi diminuer ses chances de quitter le Hueco Mundo vivant.

Après plusieurs minutes de contemplation, Ichigo a une idée lumineuse. Il peut tout simplement aller dans son monde intérieur et Zangetsu saura quoi faire.

Quelque chose aspire familièrement son esprit et il se retrouve debout sur les bâtiments bleus à l'envers dans son monde intérieur.

Mais ce qu'il voit n'est pas Zangetsu. C'est Hichigo Shirosaki, appuyé contre ce poteau sur lequel Zangetsu aurait dû être perché. Ichigo remarque que _son épée n'est pas tirée_ _et qu'il semble être très intéressé par ces ongles._

« Shiro! » appelle Ichigo en marchant. Si le hollow n'a pas tiré son épée, Ichigo non plus. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Où est Zangetsu? »

« Salut, mon roi. Ouais, t'inquiète pas, je vais bien merci de l'demander, » déclare Hichigo avec ironie. « Ça fait un moment qu'on t'a pas vu, mon Roi. T'fais quoi ici? »

« J'ai besoin de parler à Zangetsu. Où est-il? » demande Ichigo. Hichigo roule des yeux.

« J'pensais qu'on avait déjà eu cette conversation. J'suis Zangetsu. Nous sommes une seule personne. Alors dis-moi c'qu'il y a dans ton esprit, » exige Hichigo, en s'asseyant sur la fenêtre bleue et en tapotant la place à côté de lui.

Avec un soupir réticent, Ichigo s'assoit. Il regarde l'or sur fond noir des yeux de son hollow

« Wow. J'm'attendais pas exactement à ça d'ta part, mon roi. D'habitude, tu fais exactement le contraire d'ce que j'te dis. Y'a vraiment quelque chose qui t'tracasse, » dit Hichigo dans l'appréhension.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? » demande Ichigo. Ses mains, posées sur ses genoux, serrent les poings, puis les desserrent lentement.

« Fais quoi? »

« Passer un accord avec Aizen! Tu n'avais absolument aucun droit de faire ça! » s'écrie Ichigo.

« Tu sais, mon roi, t'serais mort si je n'étais pas intervenu dans ta p'tite bagarre avec Grimmjow. T'avais même pas ton zanpakutō, t'avais aucune chance, » déclare Hichigo.

« Je m'en fiche! J'aimerais mieux mourir que de vivre sans connaître mon passé ou mes relations avec les autres! »

« Euh ... mon roi ... il est vraiment probable que tu t'en foutrais. Tu sais, car tu s'rais trop occupé à le faire avec… »

« Tais-toi, Shiro! Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû te poser la question! » Ichigo s'impose de quitter son monde intérieur et se trouve dans une position de méditation sur son lit. Comment s'est arrivé?

« Vous êtes sorti de votre état de transe? »

Ichigo tourne la tête pour voir Ulquiorra. L'Espada se tient debout près de la porte, près d'un panier de nourriture porté par l'un de ses fraccions.

« Mangez, » ordonne Ulquiorra, désignant le panier de nourriture.

« Non. »

« Soit vous mangez par vous-même, soit je vais fourrer la nourriture dans votre gorge ou par voie intraveineuse. Je ne veux pas avoir à faire cela, mais puisqu'Aizen-sama veut que vous viviez, je n'aurai pas le choix. Je serai de retour dans une heure. Si vous n'avez pas mangé d'ici là, je n'hésiterai pas à vous nourrir de force. » Ulquiorra tourne les talons et le fraccion le suit après un rapide coup d'œil à Ichigo.

Ichigo se contente d'enfouir son visage dans l'un de ses oreillers et de crier à nouveau.


	7. Chapter 7

**Troisième jour – Partie 2**

Ichigo est assis sur son lit depuis bientôt une heure. Il a résisté à manger la nourriture - même si son estomac lui crie de la dévorer - et il est en train de fixer le mur. Un mur blanc et vierge.

_Comment se fait-il que tout doive être blanc?_ se demande Ichigo. _Le blanc est la couleur d'Hichigo. Putain, c'est sûr, je n'ai pas besoin de penser à lui. Du moins, je ne veux pas y penser_.

Le jeune shinigami soupire et passe une main sur son visage. Bon sang de Sōsuke-de-merde-d'Aizen. Ichigo garde un souvenir vivace de sa langue dans sa bouche, chaude et habile...

Ichigo secoue la tête pour arrêter de suite d'y penser. Il n'en a pas profité un instant. (Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se dit-il).

Il tombe à la renverse sur son lit et croise ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Ce qu'il regrette aussitôt. Des images des mains adroites d'Aizen en train de s'enrouler dans ses cheveux viennent affliger son esprit.

« AH! ÇA SUFFIT! » hurle Ichigo pour lui-même.

« Vous n'avez pas mangé. » La voix froide d'Ulquiorra provient de derrière lui. Ichigo se retourne pour voir le Cuarta Espada plisser les lèvres. « Je vous ai dit ce que je ferais si vous ne mangiez pas tout seul. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de manger. Je n'ai pas faim! » proteste Ichigo. Ulquiorra cligne des yeux.

« Que vous ayez faim ou pas, vous allez manger. Il est de votre devoir de rester en vie, car Aizen-sama le veut, » déclare Ulquiorra. D'une main, il attrape les deux mains d'Ichigo et les tire en arrière contre la tête de lit.

Ulquiorra attache les poignets d'Ichigo à la tête de lit avec un morceau de corde qu'il avait dans sa poche. Il prend un bol de soupe (maintenant froid, bien sûr) et ouvre la bouche d'Ichigo et la garde ouverte en appuyant sur les deux côtés de sa mâchoire.

Lentement, afin de ne pas étouffer le jeune garçon, Ulquiorra incline le bol de sorte qu'un peu de la soupe se déverse dans la bouche d'Ichigo. Ulquiorra voit bien la forte résistance d'Ichigo. Il essaye de tourner la tête pour ne pas avaler, de donner des coups de pied comme un sauvage. Ulquiorra soupire. Cela va lui donner plus de travail qu'il ne s'était imaginé au début.

Puis, Ulquiorra ferme la bouche d'Ichigo avec force et place sa main sur le nez et la bouche du garçon.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas respirer jusqu'à ce que vous ayez avalé », énonce catégoriquement Ulquiorra. Il déplace son autre main vers le bas de la gorge d'Ichigo et commence à le caresser pour l'encourager à avaler.

Une fois le reste de la nourriture du panier introduit à l'intérieur d'Ichigo, Ulquiorra détache Ichigo et s'en va sans un mot.

Ichigo se roule en boule sur son lit, se sentant plus violé qu'il ne l'a jamais ressenti de toute sa vie.

…**/…**

**Quatrième jour**

**Cinquième jour**

…**/…**

**Sixième jour – Partie 1**

Oui, les deux jours suivants se sont déroulés sensiblement de la même façon que le troisième jour, avec un Ulquiorra nourrissant Ichigo (contre sa volonté) trois fois par jour et un Ichigo en train de dormir. Mais peu importe combien de temps il a dormi, il n'est pas parvenu à se débarrasser de ses rêves sur Aizen. Il n'a pas pu non plus s'empêcher de penser à Aizen. De plus en plus, Ichigo se retrouve à avoir soif des douces caresses des mains fermes d'Aizen.

Et, même si Ichigo dort souvent, les cernes sous ses yeux ne font que grandir et devenir de plus en plus visibles sur son visage émacié. Quand Ichigo se regarde dans le miroir, ça lui fait penser à un zombie. Ses joues semblent creusées, ses yeux semblent morts, et ses cheveux sont tellement négligés à cause de son manque de douche qu'ils sont gras et sales.

Donc, pour la première fois depuis quelques jours (ou du moins Ichigo pense que ça fait quelques jours. Combien de temps est encore passé?) Ichigo saute dans la douche et se nettoie jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de saleté ou de graisse ou d'huile.

Quand il sort de la douche de la salle de bain toujours blanche, il remarque qu'il a l'air un peu mieux. Plus détendu.

Et c'est vrai. Il n'avait pas réalisé que ses muscles étaient si tendus, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente l'eau chaude couler dans son dos.

Ensuite, Ichigo s'habille. En fait, il enfile un nouveau pantalon et une veste qui le couvrent un peu plus que le premier uniforme. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais, pour une raison bizarre, il pense qu'il en aura besoin.

Ulquiorra entre environ une heure plus tôt qu'à son habitude. Ichigo est assis sur son lit, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Aizen-sama requière votre présence, Ichigo-sama, » dit Ulquiorra en faisant signe à la fraise de le suivre dans le couloir.

« Oui. Arigato, » répond Ichigo en se levant et erre à cinq pas derrière Ulquiorra.

Bien sûr, la salle du trône est toujours la même (ou du moins ressemble à ce qu'Ichigo s'en rappelle), malgré le fait qu'il n'y ait presque personne hormis Aizen. Celui-ci regarde Ichigo avec des yeux peinés.

« J'ai été extrêmement frustré à cause de toi ces derniers jours, Kurosaki-kun. » Aizen se lève de son trône et descend les marches vers l'endroit où se tient Ichigo. Ulquiorra est instantanément allé se positionner contre le mur.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi? »

« E-euh ... Oui? » Ichigo a hésité à répondre pour une raison - il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'Aizen va dire ensuite.

« Tu as refusé de manger. Ulquiorra m'a dit que ton état se détériorait chaque heure parce que tu étais soumis à trop de stress, » dit Aizen tandis qu'il tend une main pour toucher le visage d'Ichigo. Ses doigts bronzés s'arrêtent à quelques centimètres de la peau du Shinigami. « J'étais inquiet et frustré. »

Ichigo gifle la main d'Aizen pour l'éloigner. Les yeux d'Aizen se durcissent.

« Tu sais, Kurosaki-kun, si ton attitude ne s'améliore pas, je pourrais juste faire quelque chose qui pourrait être regrettable plus tard, » dit Aizen. Sa voix est un grondement sourd quand il regarde l'adolescent aux cheveux orange devant lui.

Ichigo se sent complètement et totalement impuissant. Il n'a pas de zanpakutō, et il n'a aucune idée de la façon d'utiliser le Kido. La seule chose qu'il pourrait utiliser contre Aizen, ce sont ses aptitudes au combat, et même celles-ci ne seraient pas suffisantes en raison de son manque d'entrainement depuis plusieurs jours.

Il est tétanisé.

Aizen sourit intérieurement au soudain changement dans les yeux d'Ichigo. Il sait qu'il est vaincu. Il vient juste de le constater.

Alors Aizen se tourne vers Ulquiorra - qui est resté debout plutôt patiemment - et fait un rapide et court hochement de tête. En retour, le cuarta Espada acquiesce de la tête.

Ichigo regarde l'échange silencieux avec une nouvelle étincelle d'intérêt et de crainte. Qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotent?

Ulquiorra utilise le sonido pour se planter derrière Ichigo, puis il le saisit par la taille et le jette sur ses épaules comme un sac de pommes de terre.

L'air est instantanément éliminé des poumons d'Ichigo parce que c'est son estomac et son diaphragme qui ont tapé contre l'épaule d'Ulquiorra. Ichigo laisse échapper une toux bruyante et Ulquiorra repart.

La sensation inhabituelle du sonido, même si c'est un peu comme le Shunpo, fait tourner la tête d'Ichigo. Il n'a encore aucune idée de ce qui est en train de se passer.

Du métal. C'est ce qu'Ichigo peut sentir sous son dos. Qu'est-ce que ça fait là? Et où diable est-il?

« Vous pouvez commencer, Seigneur Aizen. » Ichigo se demande qui parle. Il ne peut pas bouger ses jambes ou ses bras, donc il regarde vers le bas pour constater qu'il est allongé sur une table en métal, avec ses poignets et ses chevilles attachés vers le bas avec du Velcro.

Soudain, un petit objet pourpre et noir posé dans une boite en verre est présenté devant Ichigo. Il se souvient avoir vu Aizen le sortir de l'âme de Rukia. Presque immédiatement, Ichigo ressent une douleur cuisante parcourir son corps. C'est comme s'il y avait quelque chose en train de faire la course à l'intérieur de lui, dans ses veines, puis vers son cœur.

Et puis, quelque chose remplit ses poumons, rendant sa respiration difficile. Ichigo tousse et tousse, et instinctivement tente de rouler sur le côté, mais c'est impossible à cause des liens.

Une toux finale, puis le liquide des poumons d'Ichigo commence à sortir de sa bouche. Il peut à peine le sentir durcir sur sa peau engourdie.

Et, tout aussi soudainement que ça a commencé, c'est fini. Et Ichigo peut à nouveau respirer. Il frissonne quand les liens sont libérés et se roule en boule. Quand est-ce que quelqu'un l'a dépouillé de ses vêtements? Ichigo n'arrive pas à se souvenir. Mais il fait froid maintenant.

« Qu... Qu'est-ce ... » tente de demander Ichigo. Mais il n'y parvient pas. Sa gorge est à vif et endolorie d'avoir toussé, et ses cordes vocales semblent quelque peu endommagées. En fait, il est blessé de partout, mais la partie la plus douloureuse pour lui reste sa gorge.

Ichigo avale donc et essaye à nouveau. « Que ... qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? » demande-t-il.

C'est la voie douce d'Aizen qui suit :

« Je t'ai transformé en Arrancar. »

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'écarquillent malgré sa fatigue, et sa tête se tourne pour regarder Aizen, qui affiche un sourire agréable, malgré la situation actuelle.

« VOUS M'AVEZ TRANSFORME EN QUOI! »


	8. Chapter 8

**Sixième jour – Partie 2**

« Je pensais de l'avoir dit à l'instant, Kurosaki-kun, » dit Aizen mais Ichigo ne peut pas l'entendre. Il est trop occupé à se noyer dans sa colère.

« V-vous avez vraiment … » La gorge d'Ichigo est brusquement encore plus sèche que d'habitude. Il tape avec sa main sur sa bouche et tente d'étouffer sa toux, mais il ne peut pas.

Aizen attend patiemment que passe la quinte de toux d'Ichigo. Il observe l'arrancar adolescent qui git sur la table en métal devant lui. Il est plus musclé qu'auparavant, quand il n'était qu'un shinigami remplaçant, et ses cheveux orange sont encore hérissés au sommet, mais tombent désormais jusqu'à son tour de taille. Son fragment de masque se trouve sur le côté gauche de son visage, et couvre son front. Il n'y a vraiment qu'une seule caractéristique outre les trois lignes rouges - une énorme corne qui fait environ trente centimètres de la base au sommet.

Les yeux d'Ichigo ont la même forme, mais le fond de l'œil est devenu noir. Aizen est ravi de voir que les iris d'Ichigo sont toujours brun chocolat, comme il les aime.

Ichigo est encore en boule sur le côté, donc sa virilité est couverte, mais son derrière est présenté à l'ensemble de l'Espada venue voir.

« Ulquiorra, s'il te plaît, va chercher quelque chose pour couvrir Kurosaki-kun, » ordonne Aizen tout en regardant fixement Ichigo. De sa vision périphérique, Aizen a vu Ulquiorra s'incliner une fois encore, puis disparaitre en Sonido.

Ulquiorra réapparait une seconde plus tard, avec un drap noir dans la main. Il le tend à Aizen, et puis s'éloigne pour revenir faire la queue avec ses collègues arrancar.

Aizen enveloppe le drap sur la forme tremblante qu'est Ichigo et doit retenir un froncement de sourcils quand Ichigo recule. L'objet de son affection a toujours peur de lui. Génial.

« Laissez-nous, » ordonne doucement Aizen à la salle entière.

Tout le monde s'en va à la hâte, un peu terrifié de ce qu'Aizen ferait d'eux s'ils n'obtempéraient pas.

Aizen prend une coupe avec de l'eau sur le comptoir et il l'apporte à Ichigo. Il pose sa main dans le dos de l'arrancar qui tousse et l'aide à s'asseoir. Puis il tient la tasse devant le visage d'Ichigo jusqu'à ce que les mains tremblantes du garçon l'atteignent pour la saisir.

Une fois le contenu de la coupe vidé, Ichigo n'a plus l'impression d'avoir la gorge en feu. Aizen reçoit un regard noir de la fraise.

« Pourquoi avoir fait ça? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous passer par la tête pour faire ça? » grogne Ichigo en s'asseyant et en tenant le drap plus serré autour de lui. Il est désormais conscient, surtout maintenant qu'il va mieux.

Les lèvres d'Aizen basculent en un sourire pincé.

« Tu ne comprends pas, vraiment? » demande Aizen d'un air suffisant pendant qu'il se rapproche d'Ichigo.

Honnêtement, Ichigo est un peu ennuyé avec Aizen car celui-ci a pris l'habitude d'envahir son espace personnel.

« Crois-tu vraiment que, sous ta forme actuelle, tes amis vont t'accueillir chez toi à bras ouverts? » Les yeux d'Ichigo s'écarquillent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque évident qu'ils vont sortir de sa tête.

Ichigo ignore complètement le drap quand il se jette en avant pour envelopper ses mains autour du cou d'Aizen. Ce qui ne semble pas du tout gêner Aizen.

« VOUS M'AVEZ MENTI! VOUS AVEZ DIT QUE VOUS ME LAISSERIEZ RETOURNER CHEZ MOI A LA FIN DE LA SEMAINE! » hurle Ichigo.

« Je ne mentais pas quand j'ai dit ça, » dit Aizen pas le moins du monde affecté. Il vient saisir les poignets d'Ichigo et les éloigne de son cou. « Tu seras à même de partir à la fin de la semaine si tu le souhaites. Je n'ai jamais rien dit sur le fait que tes amis voudraient que tu sois là ou pas. Je n'ai jamais dit non plus qu'ils ne te détesteraient pas à ton retour dans le monde des vivants. »

« Vous ... » Les mots manquent à Ichigo. « Vous ... »

« Moi quoi? » demande Aizen. « Je t'ai donné les conditions du deal. Je n'ai pas été malhonnête ou quelque chose du genre, Ichigo. Alors tu n'as vraiment aucune raison d'être fâché contre moi. »

Aizen déplace les poignets d'Ichigo pour les tenir avec une seule main et saisit le menton d'Ichigo avec sa main libre. Il penche la tête d'Ichigo afin de regarder le nouvel arrancar dans les yeux.

« Je serai en colère si j'en ai une foutue envie, Aizen! » crache Ichigo. « Je ne peux pas croire que vous veniez de faire ça! »

« Et pourtant la preuve que tu peux le voir et le sentir est indiscutable. C'est ainsi, Ichigo, » Aizen déplace son regard pour voir directement dans les yeux d'Ichigo, « que vas-tu faire maintenant? »

Aizen est tellement concentré sur le regard brûlant d'Ichigo, qu'il n'a pas remarqué qu'une petite boule d'énergie noire est en train de se constituer à l'extrémité de la corne d'Ichigo.

« ... ça, » dit Ichigo, et puis le bourdonnement statique d'un cero emplit l'air.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sixième jour – Partie 2 - B**

Aizen lâche les poignets d'Ichigo et s'éloigne juste à temps pour que le cero d'Ichigo aille droit dans le mur devant lequel il se tenait.

Les yeux d'Aizen se plissent vers Ichigo, qui lui reste calme, un petit sourire affiché sur le visage. Ichigo observe le trou gigantesque qu'il a fait avec un cero presque paresseux.

« Hmm ... peut-être que je pourrais m'habituer à tout ce truc d'arrancar. Au moins maintenant, je n'ai pas besoin d'utiliser Getsuga Tensho quand je veux foutre le bordel, » déclare Ichigo alors qu'il regarde les morceaux déchiquetés du mur qui laissent entrevoir la salle voisine.

Aizen a un peu peur. C'est une émotion qu'il n'a ressentie qu'une ou deux fois auparavant. Ichigo est un arrancar depuis quoi, trois minutes? Et il sait déjà comment réussir à tirer un cero. Aizen doit même reconnaitre que ce cero n'a pas été tiré avec toute la puissance d'Ichigo.

« Ichigo, que comptes-tu faire? » demande Aizen quand il voit l'expression rusée d'Ichigo.

« Aucun plan. Juste décider. »

« Décider quoi, exactement? »

« Comment je vais vous botter le cul. »

Un flash orange et noir. Aizen esquive à nouveau et jette un œil au nouveau trou dans le mur.

Quand la poussière et la fumée se sont dissipées, Aizen prend le temps de bien regarder Ichigo. Il est surpris de voir que le jaune est en train de se répandre dans le chocolat des yeux bruns d'Ichigo.

« Tu sais, Ichigo, si tu ne fais pas attention, ton hollow pourrait bien prendre le contrôle sur toi. Ça n'est pas ce que je veux, tu ne serais plus Ichigo, » avertit Aizen.

« Pourquoi _diable_ vous vous préoccupez de qui je suis ou je ne suis pas? » demande Ichigo. Il n'arrive pas voir où il veut en venir. Aizen veut qu'il reste tel qu'il est?

Aizen ne peut pas se résoudre à répondre. Il ne peut pas encore avouer. Il est trop tôt. Alors il ment.

« Parce que tu ne te battrais pas rationnellement. Et je ne peux pas lutter contre quelqu'un qui ne combat pas dans le bon état d'esprit. Ce ne serait pas juste, » ment Aizen avec désinvolture.

« Depuis quand vous souciez-vous que les choses soient justes. Vous m'avez transformé en arrancar, ça ce n'est pas juste à mes yeux. Vous avez trahi la Soul Society, ça ce n'est pas juste pour … tout le monde. Vous… »

Aizen n'est pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il fait ça mais il se jette sur Ichigo et le renverse sur le sol. Il l'enfourche et épingle ses deux poignets sur le sol.

La jeune fraise remarque, avec un fort rougissement, qu'il est toujours nu. Le drap ne couvre maintenant que partiellement la partie inférieure de son corps.

« Lâchez-moi! Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec vous? » Ichigo est écrasé sous Aizen, comme un serpent capturé par un faucon.

Aizen a dû avaler un gémissement quand l'entrejambe d'Ichigo a frotté contre la sienne, et il remarque que le drap d'Ichigo est en train de, lentement mais sûrement, glisser du corps nu de la fraise.

« Si tu ne veux pas te retrouver complètement nu dans quelques secondes, je te suggère de _cesser de bouger_, » grogne Aizen. Il s'efforce de rester stationné au-dessus d'Ichigo.

Ichigo se contente d'obtempérer, mais pas parce qu'Aizen le lui a demandé. Il le fait parce qu'il tient à protéger ce peu de dignité qu'il lui reste.

« Maintenant, » dit Aizen, se battant frénétiquement en pensant à ce qu'il va dire, « la raison pour laquelle je t'ai mis dans cette position est de t'empêcher de fuir. » Tout d'un coup, Aizen a une brillante idée. « Je veux te poser une question. Est-ce que tu me détestes? »

Ichigo cesse de se débattre. En fait, il se fige.

« Quoi? » demande Ichigo. Il entend - et ressent - comme s'il avait le souffle coupé.

« Je te demande si tu me hais, » répète Aizen. Il plonge ses yeux dans ceux d'Ichigo, cherchant un peu de vérité dans la profondeur des orbes légèrement brun jaunâtre.

« Je ... je ne sais pas. »

Ichigo regarde Aizen se pencher en avant avec un regard doux, et presser doucement leurs lèvres ensemble. Un souffle se retient dans sa gorge quand Aizen balaye sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, quémandant pratiquement l'entrée.

Et toute la vie d'Ichigo défile devant ses yeux. Quand il est devenu Shinigami, quand il a sauvé Rukia, quand Orihime a été enlevée ...

_J'ai tout le temps sauvé tout le monde. Je sauve toujours des gens. Je n'ai jamais cessé de sauver des gens_. _Mais pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas se protéger?_ pense Ichigo. Il a alors une révélation qui le fait un peu se dégoûter de lui-même. _Je ne veux pas sauver les gens. Je n'ai quasiment jamais obtenu un merci, __et pour je ne sais quelle raison, je n'attends rien en retour._

Et puis toutes les pensées s'envolent de l'esprit d'Ichigo, et il se retrouve en train d'embrasser Aizen. La langue d'Aizen glisse dans la bouche d'Ichigo et explore chaque centimètre de l'obscure et humide caverne.

Aizen relâche les poignets d'Ichigo quand il sent la tension quitter le jeune adolescent, et à la place, il glisse ses mains sous la tête de la fraise pour faire un oreiller de fortune. Les mains d'Ichigo se déplacent de manière hésitante pour s'enrouler autour du cou d'Aizen.

_Je ... je ne peux pas faire ça!_ s'écrie Ichigo dans sa tête. Il écarte rapidement la tête sur le côté. Aizen le regarde avec inquiétude.

« Ichigo, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » Aizen est légèrement haletant, mais c'est parce qu'il vient juste d'embrasser l'homme le plus merveilleux au monde. « Suis-je aller trop loin? Qu'est-ce… »

« S'il vous plaît, puis-je avoir du temps pour réfléchir, Aizen? » interrompt Ichigo.

Les lèvres pleines d'Aizen retombent dans un froncement de sourcils. Il détourne les yeux du jeune arrancar et se lève gracieusement. Il baisse ensuite son regard sur Ichigo, avec dans ses yeux, un air abattu.

« Tu as jusqu'à demain. Tu prendras alors ta décision, » dit Aizen, puis il se retourne et quitte la pièce.


	10. Chapter 10

**Septième jour – Partie 1**

Après le départ d'Aizen, Ulquiorra entre dans la pièce en tenant une pile de vêtements avec les instructions suivantes : habiller Ichigo, lui donner à manger, puis le coucher. Tous des ordres directement reçus d'Aizen.

Ichigo s'est habillé, a mangé, puis s'est endormi. Il espère que son inconscient démêlera son dilemme actuel. A savoir rester à Las Noches et, pour une fois, ne penser qu'à lui ... ou rentrer à la maison où on a besoin de lui.

_Orihime sera libérée_, pense Ichigo, _et elle sera renvoyée chez elle. Je pourrais prétendre que j'ai fait quelque chose de bien pour mes amis ... Mais est-ce qu'ils vont s'en soucier? Ils ont besoin de moi parce qu'ils sont si faibles qu'ils ne peuvent pas se défendre tous seuls_.

Un coup frappé à la porte d'Ichigo le fait sortir de ses pensées. C'est une main pâle qui la pousse pour l'ouvrir et ce sont les yeux de couleur jade d'Ulquiorra qui le regardent depuis l'embrasure.

« On m'a demandé de vous conduire à la salle de réunion pour faire part de votre décision. Il n'y aura qu'Aizen-sama et vous-même, Ichigo-sama, » dit Ulquiorra. Puis il se retourne pour partir.

Ichigo le suit immédiatement, parce que c'est ce qu'on attend de lui. Ulquiorra n'a jamais demandé à Ichigo de le suivre. Il part du principe que c'est qu'Ichigo va faire. Bien entendu, il a bien supposé.

Ils arrivent à la salle de réunion en un rien de temps. Ichigo regarde avec appréhension la grande porte, et sursaute légèrement lorsque ladite porte commence à s'ouvrir.

Aizen est assis au bout de la table de réunion avec une tasse de thé vide en face de lui. Il lève les yeux au son de l'ouverture de la porte et ceux-ci tombent sur Ichigo.

Le regard dans les yeux d'Aizen – un mélange de désir brûlant et de tristesse - secoue le cœur d'Ichigo. Un petit frisson descend le long de la colonne vertébrale de l'ex-Shinigami quand il regarde Aizen.

« Alors Ichigo, » commence Aizen, en se levant de sa place à la table et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, « as-tu fait ton choix? »

« Je l'ai fait. J'ai décidé de… »

« Attend, Ichigo, » l'interrompt Aizen. « J'ai quelque chose à dire. Je ne sais pas si cela va influencer ta décision ou non, mais je dois sortir ça de mon cœur. » Il traverse la salle et se plante à deux pas de la fraise. « Écoute, Ichigo ... » Aizen a posé ses mains sur les épaules d'Ichigo et le regarde dans les yeux. Regard brun contre regard brun, et Ichigo cesse de bouger. « Je t'aime. Je t'ai aimé depuis la seconde où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. »

« Et ... si tu n'es pas heureux ici, à Las Noches, alors je veux que tu partes. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureux. Ça ne sert à rien de te garder ici si c'est pour que tu ne t'y sentes pas bien. Je serai content de te laisser t'en aller si tu es plus heureux ailleurs. »

« Mais il y a une chose que j'ai besoin de savoir. Qu'est-ce que tu ... ressens pour moi? » Des larmes s'échappent des yeux d'Aizen et ruissèlent sur ses joues au moment où il cesse de parler. Il se hâte d'essuyer son visage avec le dos de sa main.

Ichigo regarde Aizen pendant un certain temps avant de secouer la tête et soupirer.

« Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, Sōsuke. Je pensais que mes sentiments étaient évidents. » Le feu dans les yeux d'Ichigo brûle un peu plus clairement.

Le cœur de Sōsuke vient de sombrer. Il baisse le regard sur ses pieds et regarde des petites gouttelettes d'eau tomber sur le sol près d'eux. Sa gorge est nouée et il a l'impression qu'il va mourir s'il ne respire pas. Bien qu'il ne parvienne presque pas à se rappeler comment respirer quand Ichigo est près de lui ...

Dans un tremblement, Sōsuke réussi à reprendre son souffle.

« O-oh. Je... je vois... d-désolé, Ichigo. Je v-vais demander à Ulquiorra de venir pour te ramener dans le monde des humains ... » Il est sur le point de se retourner, de donner l'ordre à Ulquiorra, ce qui va certainement ruiner sa vie, lorsque deux bras s'enroulent autour de son torse.

Sōsuke est retourné pour faire face à Ichigo, dont les lèvres pressent les siennes et dont la langue envahit sa bouche. Sōsuke retient un gémissement lorsque les mains d'Ichigo glissent dans ses cheveux pour les tirer doucement.

Quand ils se séparent finalement, ils ont tous les deux le souffle court. Ichigo a gardé ses bras autour de Sosuke et appuie lourdement contre sa poitrine.

« Tu es vraiment un idiot. J'ai dit que je pensais que mes sentiments étaient évidents parce qu'ils le sont. Tu m'as conduit en enfer. Tu m'as fait souffrir. Tu as brisé toutes les dernières barrières que j'avais dressées, m'exposant complètement, et puis... tu as volé mon cœur. Tu me l'as pris et maintenant tu le portes avec toi partout où tu vas. Je voudrais te haïr.

Je veux tellement te haïr pour tout ce que tu as fait. Tous les gens à qui tu as fait du mal, y compris moi. Je veux te haïr... mais je ne peux pas, et je ne le ferai pas. Parce que, contre toute attente, Sōsuke Aizen, je suis tombé amoureux de toi, » termine de dire Ichigo, puis il capture les lèvres de Sosuke dans un baiser.

Ichigo sent Sōsuke pleurer. Il peut sentir les larmes couler sur le visage du traître brun et arrive à y goûter sur ses lèvres. Mais ce n'est pas salé. C'est très doux. Parce que ce ne sont pas des larmes de tristesse. Ce sont des larmes de joie.


	11. Chapter 11

**Voici l'ultime chapitre de 'By the seventh day'. ****Merci à tous les lecteurs et surtout à tous les reviewers : Kiss-Suki, Shiragiku-chaan, Arienlys, x-sosei-x, yuuuki-chaaan, saranya55, uzuchi et 'the last but not the least' AliceGarden !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11: septième jour – Partie 2<strong>

Sosuke est penché et embrasse goulument les lèvres d'Ichigo. Il a été surpris lorsque la langue d'Ichigo s'est mise à serpenter dans sa bouche et à se mouvoir avec hésitation contre la sienne.

« Peut-être, » dit Sosuke après avoir rompu le baiser, « que nous devrions nous retirer pour la soirée. Qu'en dis-tu, Ichigo? » Sosuke ponctue chaque mot avec un doux baiser sur le visage d'Ichigo. Puis, il se déplace pour mordre l'oreille de la fraise.

Ichigo se met à frissonner.

« O-oui, Sosuke. » Ichigo bégaye. Il enlace ses doigts derrière la tête de Sosuke afin de le rapprocher.

Sosuke prend Ichigo dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée. Il continue d'attaquer le visage et le cou d'Ichigo avec ses lèvres ainsi que ses dents. Ichigo se demande d'ailleurs comment il arrive à faire ça.

_Peut-être qu'il a eu un peu de pratique_... pense Ichigo. Il est légèrement déçu de ne pas être le premier pour Sosuke, puis il se dit _Oh, et puis qu'est qu'on en a à foutre?_

Sosuke donne un coup de pied dans la porte de sa chambre puis y pénètre avec Ichigo. Il n'a pas donné d'ordres à Ulquiorra, il sait que l'Espada sait quoi faire pendant que lui est… _occupé_ avec sa fraise.

Il pose Ichigo sur le lit et repousse sa veste de ses épaules. Des mains froides caressent la peau encore trop chaude de son dos et de sa poitrine, et le pousse vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il repose contre les nombreux oreillers recouverts de soie.

Sosuke se met à califourchon sur le jeune homme. La tête d'Ichigo est inclinée vers le haut par deux doigts juste en dessous de son menton et sa langue est soudainement engagée dans une bataille pour la domination, qu'il perd rapidement.

Malheureusement, le pantalon bouffant qu'il porte ne réussit en rien à cacher l'érection grandissante d'Ichigo.

Les doigts habiles de Sosuke descendent jusqu'à la poitrine d'Ichigo et encerclent ses mamelons. Ichigo laisse échapper un soupir et son dos s'arque, se décollant du lit.

« Aah! »

Sosuke casse le baiser et sourit. « C'était quand la dernière fois? »

Embarrassé, Ichigo se met à rougir.

« J-jamais, Sosuke. » balbutie Ichigo. Sosuke est stupéfait.

« Tu ne l'as jamais…? »

« N-Non. »

« Pourquoi? Tu es intelligent, tu es drôle, tu es quelqu'un de confiance, et en plus tu es incroyablement sexy. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas encore sauté le pas. Quoique…, » Sosuke se penche sur la poitrine d'Ichigo, « je suis content d'être celui qui va souiller ton corps innocent. »

Quand la bouche de Sosuke gobe l'un des mamelons d'Ichigo, celui-ci est tout simplement perdu. Sosuke roule le téton entre ses dents et remue sa langue autour, jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo émette un gémissement et devienne haletant. Il est désormais un peu plus rouge qu'une tomate.

« Sais-tu, Ichigo, ce que je vais te faire? » demande Sosuke. Son souffle - qui semble plus froid que de la glace - effleure doucement l'oreille d'Ichigo.

« N-non, S-Sosuke. » Ichigo ferme les yeux.

« Je vais te faire gémir et te faire tordre sous moi. » La main de Sosuke descend vers le bas de la poitrine d'Ichigo sur le bord de son pantalon. « Je vais te faire me supplier. »

Ichigo se met à crier quand une main chaude plonge dans son pantalon et saisit la base de son érection. Sa tête tombe à la renverse et ses yeux se ferment.

« Nnnnngh ... » gémit Ichigo au moment où Sosuke fait un va-et-vient avec sa main. Ichigo enfonce ses mains dans les draps de soie de chaque côté de lui et mord sa lèvre inférieure.

Soudain, la sensation de la main de Sosuke a disparu. Ichigo ouvre les yeux juste à temps pour voir son amant ôter ses vêtements, révélant une peau couleur pêche et des muscles tonifiés. Le regard d'Ichigo descend plus bas pour voir la virilité d'Aizen en pleine érection. Ichigo sent un petit frisson d'appréhension le parcourir quand il comprend enfin.

_C'est censé entrer à l'intérieur de moi?_ Se dit Ichigo désespérément. La grosseur l'effraie. Ça a l'air tellement douloureux.

C'est alors que Sosuke prend le membre d'Ichigo en bouche et toutes les pensées qu'Ichigo avait au sujet de la douleur, disparaissent aussitôt.

« S-Sosuke! P-plus! S'il te plaît! » Ichigo essaye de pousser ses hanches plus loin dans la bouche de Sosuke, mais deux mains le saisissent et le plaquent sur le lit. Ichigo se met à tirer plus fort sur les cheveux de Sosuke.

Sosuke relâche la verge d'Ichigo et lève les yeux pour regarder son amant. Ces orbes de couleur thé brûlent d'une passion qui rivalise avec l'intensité d'un million de soleils. Et ce regard retourne _vraiment_ Sosuke.

Il n'y a rien que Sosuke ne veuille plus que de plonger dans le trou vierge d'Ichigo, mais il sait que cela nuirait à la personne qu'il aime le plus. Il a donc décidé en premier lieu, de préparer la fraise.

Deux doigts se pressent contre les lèvres d'Ichigo.

« Suce », ordonne Sosuke.

Ichigo ouvre les lèvres et il fait tourbillonner sa langue autour des doigts de Sosuke. Sosuke est obligé de se mordre pour retenir un gémissement. Ce garçon est vraiment doué avec sa bouche ...

Lorsqu'Ichigo gémit de manière taquine autour des doigts de Sosuke, celui-ci les retire. Ces mêmes doigts tracent un chemin humide sur le ventre tonique d'Ichigo, puis vers son entrejambe.

Ichigo frissonne quand quelque chose de lisse et chaud titille un moment son entrée et se glisse à l'intérieur. Ce n'est pas vraiment douloureux, mais il est mal à l'aise. Il y a, en même temps, une sensation de plénitude et de vide.

Sosuke remue son doigt jusqu'à ce que…

« OH-PUTAIN! » hurle Ichigo en soulevant ses hanches du lit pour cambrer son dos. Il halète recherchant de l'air. Qu'est-ce que c'était?

Sosuke sourit. Il a trouvé la prostate de l'adolescent. Quand il insère un deuxième doigt, Ichigo grimace légèrement. C'est comme une petite piqûre qui accompagne cette insertion. Ça fait un peu plus mal lorsque les deux doigts vont et viennent dans un mouvement de ciseaux. Ichigo siffle de douleur.

Et c'est quand la main de Sosuke vient encercler le sexe de l'arrancar aux cheveux orange, que toutes les douleurs sont emportées. Il enfonce son ongle dans la fente et Ichigo laisse échapper un soupir.

« Hhhhhnnnnn ... » gémit Ichigo. Il baisse les yeux sur Sosuke qui observe tous ses mouvements avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres délicieuses. « S-Sosuke … »

« Oui, mon amour? » demande Sosuke. Sa voix est enrouée par la luxure, mais le ton est toujours aussi doux.

« S-s'il te plaît Sosuke, » soupire Ichigo. Ça lui prend un certain temps pour penser à une phrase, sans parler de la prononcer. « J-je veux ... » Il n'a pas l'intention de finir cette phrase. Il est bien trop gêné pour dire quelque chose comme ça.

« Que veux-tu, Ichigo? Dis-moi. » Aizen lève les yeux sur Ichigo qui se met à nouveau à rougir adorablement.

« T-tu sais bien, Sosuke ... » gémit Ichigo. _S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît NE ME FAIS PAS DIRE ÇA!_

« Je crains de ne pas savoir, Ichigo. Tu vas devoir me le dire », dit Sosuke. Son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'il pousse plus profondément ses doigts et caresse de nouveau la prostate d'Ichigo.

« GAH! » les orteils d'Ichigo se retournent. « S'il te plaît, Sosuke! Vas-tu enfin me baiser! »

« Avec plaisir » dit doucement Sosuke, puis il remonte le long du corps d'Ichigo jusqu'à ce que son visage soit au niveau de celui de l'orangé. « Alors, c'était si difficile? » Sosuke enlève ses mains de la verge et de l'entrée d'Ichigo, et les dirige vers la gauche.

Il prend une bouteille de lubrifiant sur la table de chevet et la décapsule. Le parfum de fraises remplit la pièce et, en dépit de son état actuel, Ichigo fronce les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Sosuke » fait Ichigo, catégorique.

« Je pensais que c'était hilarant, » répond Sosuke en gobant le lobe de l'oreille d'Ichigo. Il verse un peu de lubrifiant sur sa main, puis il en enduit son membre tendu. Une fois que la tête est alignée avec l'entrée d'Ichigo, il se penche et chuchote à l'oreille de son amant, « Es-tu sûr? »

Ichigo hoche la tête et Sosuke pousse lentement à l'intérieur. Les mains d'Ichigo se crispent frénétiquement sur les épaules de Sosuke, laissant des marques rouges, mais Sosuke ne s'en soucie pas. Il est sur un nuage.

Une fois que Sosuke est entièrement à l'intérieur d'Ichigo, il lui faut toute sa volonté pour _ne pas_ baiser l'adolescent sur le matelas si fort qu'il en verrait des étoiles. Il garde à l'esprit que cela nuirait à Ichigo. Il ne veut pas lui faire du mal. Ça le tuerait vraiment de voir Ichigo souffrir.

_Mais, oh-mmm-putain-ça alors_, se dit Sosuke alors qu'il laisse Ichigo s'habituer à sa présence, _putain le garçon est tellement serré! Mon dieu, est-ce qu'il essaie de me tuer?_

De petites larmes se mettent à couler au coin des yeux d'Ichigo et roulent sur les côtés de son visage. Sosuke regarde sa fraise et essuie les larmes.

« Détend-toi, » dit doucement Sosuke. Heureusement que sa voix ne trahit pas la tension qu'il ressent.

« Bouge », dit Ichigo.

Sosuke le regarde avec étonnement, mais il ne lui pose aucune question. Il ressort, puis pousse ses hanches vers l'avant de sorte qu'il tape directement dans la prostate d'Ichigo.

Et Ichigo se met à hurler de plaisir. De même que Sosuke.

La pression sur les épaules de Sosuke est telle qu'elle devient douloureuse, mais il n'en a cure. Il recommence et Ichigo se met à rouler des yeux.

« Ah-aah! » halète Ichigo. Sosuke étouffe les autres sons de son amant en couvrant sa bouche avec la sienne.

Leurs langues dansent une fois de plus, et aucun des deux amants ne gagne cette fois. Ils cassent le baiser dans un soupir et une trainée de salive connecte leurs lèvres.

"S-Sosuke! P-plus vite! S-s'il te plaît! »

Sosuke constate que son amant est en train de le supplier de le baiser - quelque chose qu'il a seulement rêvé qu'il pourrait faire. Et il ne sait absolument pas si cela se reproduira. Donc il obéit.

Et Ichigo s'accroche à cette vie qui lui est chère. Sa tête tombe à la renverse et il laisse échapper un flot de jurons incompréhensibles qui se mélangent tous les uns aux autres. Si Sosuke était attentif, il aurait déjà remarqué que certains des jurons étaient dans des langues différentes. Mais comme il ne l'est pas, il ne peut pas l'entendre.

« J-je n'en p-peux plus! Je-je vais… » Ichigo cambre son dos et Sosuke pousse violemment en lui une dernière fois, frappant droit dans sa prostate, avant qu'Ichigo n'éjacule dans un cri bruyant, comme celui d'un hollow.

Le resserrement des muscles intérieurs d'Ichigo est la cerise sur le gâteau pour Sosuke. Il atteint rapidement l'orgasme dans un grognement animal. Il s'effondre un instant au-dessus d'Ichigo, qui ne semble pas s'en offusquer.  
>Lorsque sa vision redevient normale ainsi que sa respiration, Sosuk se retire d'Ichigo, le faisant gémir de frustration. Sosuke ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il a fait du bon travail, puis il s'éloigne de lui.<p>

Ichigo est encore au septième ciel quand Sosuke lui caresse la joue avec un toucher aussi léger qu'une plume, et dépose un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

« Comment te sens-tu? Ais-je été trop brut ? » Sosuke est au petit soin pour Ichigo, qui lui jette un coup d'œil du style 'je suis carrément claqué maintenant'.

« Tu... tu as été absolument parfait, Sosuke. Tu es toujours parfait », dit Ichigo avec un air hébété, attrapant son souffle et regardant enfin fixement Sosuke. « C'était génial. »

Sosuke tend la main et prend en coupe l'une des joues d'Ichigo. Il profite que les lèvres d'Ichigo soient entrouvertes pour introduire sa langue à l'intérieur pour un doux mais passionné baiser. Les deux se séparent, haletant.

« Je t'aime », dit Sosuke. Il tire les draps sur lui et son Dieu aux cheveux orange. « Veux-tu être à moi pour toujours? Pourras-tu être heureux de te contenter de moi? »

« Oui je le veux. Et je pourrais être très heureux aussi. » Ichigo picore son amant sur la joue et jette un bras autour de la taille du brun sexy pour le rapprocher de lui. « Et moi aussi, je t'aime. » Alors qu'Ichigo est sur le point de s'endormir, il entend Sosuke murmurer quelque chose.

« Je suis tellement heureux de t'entendre dire ça », murmure Sosuke. Il embrasse le dessus de la tête d'Ichigo au moment où les paupières de ces yeux couleur de thé se referment.

« Bonne nuit, Sosuke » lâche Ichigo.

« Bonne nuit, mon amour », chuchote Sosuke.


End file.
